


Just Another Hour and a Half

by Little_Cloud



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, confused bean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Cloud/pseuds/Little_Cloud
Summary: Adrien has to stay after school after a 'bad grade' it might not be so unfortunate after all. Scratch that it makes things much more confusing...





	1. Just Another Hour and a Half - Chapter 1

It was one 70% on a class assignment which he later got 100 on once the test came along. But apparently the grade that no one would even find out about would ruin the Agreste name. It wasn’t even his fault, there was an akuma attack so he only got so much of the assignment done. So now Adrien was to stay after school for at least an hour but usually an hour and a half every Wednesday and Friday. On the upside that was that much less time to be spent doing photoshoots. Well there was also Marinette, while they didn’t talk much it was nice to have someone there and when she wasn’t completely engrossed in her work as class rep. They would chat and she was pretty cool to hang out with.  
Although while debatable it was more fun to watch her work in the opinion of one Adrien Agreste. He saw a different side of her, although it was oddly not all that different he guessed he just never really noticed. She was the perfect person for the role she took everyone's suggestions into consideration doing research and finding unexpected reasons to do any of them that actually worked, as Roses suggestion of comfier seat resulted in it being easier to keep his posture and Nino almost sat straight up rather than slump down apparently having to do with the specific cushions making it more natural. Something that only Marinette would manage to find, although he was convinced the m wasn't for M Mart and meant she had made them herself but that only added to his awe. But to even get to that stage there was the aforementioned research which on some topics took many times over as she had to alter it to squeeze through the base of the idea but also make it something actually useful. Then making it a presentation to get through the other school reps., since despite her being the president and allowed to just pass it she believed in the democratic process she would have it pass through them first, then alter that presentation and give that to the PTA and Staff, then implement it as none of the reps. were used to doing anything this fell on her exclusively. Although he had started helping her too.  
Everything she did she did flawlessly and usually she got an idea through with record speed, or at least he was pretty sure it was record speed but at least with record skill. It was amazing it reminded him of ladybug! She was even as beautiful as her especially when one of her hair ties accidentally broke and her hair just flowed behind her as she ran around organizing papers. Hell the time there was an akuma she instantly flew into action and started ensuring the safety of all the students before herself it was just amazing he didn’t know how else to describe it.  
“Your describing infactuation.You have a crush on her don’t you?”  
“I do not Plagg! Also was I…”  
“Saying that all aloud yeah! I had to go through that horror I would know, I would also know it means you love here cause that was an awful lot like your ranting on your love of ladybug!You know I deserve extra Camembert for having to go through double the torment!”  
“Yeah yeah in the morning.”  
Did he have a crush on her. He hadn’t thought about in that way. She was just a friend right?


	2. Just Another Hour and a Half - Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has a realization.

That was odd Marinette was the first one in the classroom, usually she was late or maybe on time but then with Alya. He looked and saw a basket full of what he assumed were sewing supplies beside her and she seemed to be fixing up one of the cushions. She looked cute as she worked, her tongue sticking out a little and her face relaxed yet somehow a bit tense as she observed her work. He didn’t want to take her out of her zone so, he opted to start getting ready for class rather than disturb her. Eventually she seemed to finish and must have looked up because he heard a gasp.

“Oh hey A-a Adrien when did you get in?”  
“I’ve been here for a few minutes, I didn’t want to mess up your work so.”  
“Sorry! I didn’t notice you come in I would have started a conversation, probably a lot like the one we’re having right now! Ha Im rambling I’m sorry for wasting time, not that your a waste of time for wasting your time I I.”  
“It’s fine. What are you doing?”  
“Just patching up holes in the cushions and working on a few for a demo for the other classes, Mr. Damocles even said he would look into finding a producer so I don’t have to hand make all of them. Whoops I wasn’t supposed to”

He knew it! Wow she was skilled, she made what 14 cushions in two weeks and now was going to make even more, that that was impressive. He wished he could keep watching her work, he could!

“Well since the cats out of the bag, why don’t you let me help you. I can always come to your house after school?”  
“That would be perfect! It would help it you could measure out the materials, I can explain what to do on the walk back! Oh thank you thank you thank you!”  
“No problem Marinette”

This was going to be awesome! He had the excuse of needing to help her for the sake of the school to tell his dad and, got to see Marinette. Just imagine and he would be at her house, in her room. Oh what if he saw something he shouldn’t she was a girl and he was a guy, well he had been there before for game training as well as few times as,

“Chat!”  
“Um what, are you okay dude?”  
“Oh sorry Nino I just kind of spaced sorry.”  
“That’s what I thought you had that face you pull when you think about Ladybug. And how much you LOVE her.”  
“I wasn’t thinking about her this time!”  
“Oh who’s the lucky Lady?”  
“Its no one Nino!”  
“But dude I need to be able to taunt you whenever you guys interact with each other!”

Speak of the devil, no angel she is an angel. Wait what.

“What are you guys talking about that warrants the yelling of Paris's’ favorite tomcat?”  
“I couldn’t tell you Marinette I was trying to get this guys attention.”  
“Well then mister Agreste?”  
“Nothing I was just wondering what it must be like to run atop the roofs Paris like that.”  
“Exhilarating! At least that that's uh my guess not Iike I would know”

 

He wasn’t sure but he thought he heard a muffled I was doing so well about the stuttering. Before Alya came in stole Marinettes attention and apparently Ninos, but he wasn’t going to complain he needed to get these terrible day dreams out of his head before class started, or he wouldn’t be able to concentrate. Wait what about lunch he was going to be across from this girl, well hopefully they would be sitting then any problems would be easily avoidable. Ok he owed Plagg that extra bit of camembert he did like Marinette, maybe even more than Ladybug? He actually knew her and she seemed to like him as he was and even when he showed a bit of his true self. Maybe this would be ok, maybe this could actually blossom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little short but probably going to be updating daily at least for now so hope you dont mind! Also if you have any prompts for other Miraculous fanfictions please leave them!


	3. Just Another Hour and a Half - Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antics so many antics now and next time! ^^

It seemed like a great idea at the time help out Marinette, get to know her better. What he wasn’t anticipating was how nervous he was. So here was trying to give himself a pep talk in the bathroom.

Although seriously as Chat Noir he could face Ladybug, but not Marinette as Adrien flippin Agreste. Yeah they started off on the wrong foot but they were friends now, he could do this. He could talk to his friend. But that was the problem wasn’t it that she wasn’t just a friend anymore. No no he was going to do this!

“Really kid what did you do without me! Just go out there you have work to do and I have cookies to try!”  
“I thought you only like Camembert?”  
“There has to be something special in it time, emotion. It’s a kwami thing.”

Just push open the door, walk ok good job you got this. This walking look there she is! Hey Marinette, yeah lets go to your house now. Ok just have to measure and cut for once your father being a designer is the best thing to have happened to you. Wait what they were, they were going to eat dinner with her family as a “Thank You”! Great how does that work, no no surely Marinette would help him they were still ‘friends’.

This weird anxious thinking continued until they were actually working, she was working so quickly he was forced to focus exclusively on his work. Soon enough though they were finished before dinner no less.

“Omg Thank You Adrien! This is so helpful this would have taken another week at least. I didn’t realise how much time would have been saved by having an extra set of real hands!”  
“No problem, but what do we do now?”  
“Well why not play some games! We haven’t since practice for the ternamant! Which someone just HAD to drop out of.”  
“You literally did the same thing causing me to do it!”

Then laughing, a kwami laugh! No No NO! Ok just play it off the tv was just turned on.

“What were you watching that has little laughs?”  
“Think that was a bit of a kids show before I switched to HDMI!”  
“Well let's see if we can at least tie with both of us having lucky charms”  
“Pfftt! It’s just Ladybug, lucky charm. I guess I never thought about that I just. Phhh ha ha.”

So there they sat just laughing for longer than they should have, but it was nice and calming. Then there was another session of intense focus, well for him Marinette was pretty calm as they played while he was struggling to stay on her level. But soon enough it was time for that dinner, well to wash up and them prepare for dinner. However he was nervous he had never done something like that before.

“Hey are you ok?”  
“Yeah Im fine!”  
“Don’t lie to me.”

Stern yet it calmed his nerves her concern was there and apparent but she also had an authority to herself. With her he could do this, right. Very right it was fun the four shared many laughs and by the end they were all covered in a fair amount of ingredients. It wasn’t normal for Adrien, but it was natural. That’s how he lost track of time until Marinette with a solemn face said it was time he left as she had work to tend to. It was funny how her work and his patrol managed to align but he was going to take not being the one to end the activities.

Off he went, wishing like he often did he didn’t have the added work of being a superhero. He knew in the end it was the best thing to ever happen to him but still it cut into his fun sometimes. Going as quickly as he could through patrol, consoling a few crying civilians. Then he returned to Marinette's’ house. She wasn’t there though, he couldn’t face Ladybug or his home at the moment not with how happy he felt after the afternoon. That wasn’t about be ruined. He just didn’t expect to feel comfortable enough to fall asleep on her little chaise lounge or ‘fainting couch’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me oh I'm going to post daily! School starts= NOPE!


	4. Just Another Hour and a Half - Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Development on how this effects the dynamic between Ladybug and Chat not much but it's an update.

“Chat! Chat… Are you ok, I found you like this. You aren’t hurt are you?”

What why was Ladybug currently feeling all over his body. This was not normal, wait. He fell asleep on Marinette's balcony didn’t he. Wow he really was an idiot, this wouldn't end well. Hey I just fell asleep on a civilians balcony how was your patrol! She was going to hold this over his head...

“Why are you gaping at me Chat. Maybe its a concussion. Is there a time I don’t have to save the day.”  
“Sorry my lady! But I swear I was doing patrol I just came to meet, a friend!”  
“In costume, Chat if you told anyone who you are!”  
“No no! I just wanted stop by and since she wasn’t home I figured I could stay and well then I”  
“Chat your helpless sometimes but now it’s time for sleeping beauty to wake up and go home, now just take your lunch and go!”  
“Lunch?”

In her hand was a little brown bag with drawings all over it and inside was sure to be something yummy as it had a little M on the side, meaning it was from Marinette. But then how did Ladybug get it.

“The girl left it out for you, you should thank her sometime but go on!”  
“Well thank you my lady! I’m sure I’ll have the best lunch in all the class!”

And he bolted home! That was embarrassing and Marinette had seen him sleeping on her balcony! That just wasn’t something that happened and she was probably going to bring it up why!

“You really do like Marinette.”  
“What are you talking about Plagg?”  
“Usually you would flirt with Ladybug whenever you get the chance, but you didn’t even say a pun to her!”

He hadn’t, but he also didn’t want to think about what just happened. So he opted to sleep, in his own bed this time.

“Kid! Kid GET UP! You need to help Marinette bring the cushions to school! You even managed to get Nathalie to let you walk! GET up!”

Of course he forgot to set his alarm, he mentally noted to get Plagg some brownies from the bakery as he hastily got dressed. Grabbing the lunch Marinette packed for him on his way out very grateful for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter one also I hadn't realized that I didn't post it yet so it's just been sitting there for like a week sorry!


	5. Just Another Hour and a Half - Chapter 5

The morning went fairly smoothly they both carried to the max capacity which caused a few hiccups along the way but together they figured it out. It was nice being in Marinette's house properly again, her parents even gave them booth breakfast to eat while they waited for school to start. The sat on the railing near the steps and ate together, Adrien slipping a few things into his pocket for Plagg. The kwami was sure to be angry he had been forced to wake him up. Although he knew he was a bit tense when talking to Marinette, this time not because of his newfound feelings. For that, he had gone to puns as his coping mechanism. Instead, because she had seen him fall asleep on her balcony. Yeah, she didn’t know it was ‘him’ but still it was embarrassing and he just hoped she wouldn’t bring it up.

“Did you hear about the new game Arial Striker, meant to rival the Mecha Strike series! Apparently, there are going to be especially Chat Noir and Ladybug avatars, even special moves if you play the two in multiplayer.”, Marinette was certainly kept up to date with her games.  
“If you win a match do they even fist bump at the end? I'm sure they could get Alya to send in an audio clip and everything!”  
“Although I’m not sure many would catch on, for as much as people love the heroes they don’t know much about them.”  
“Well, it’s not like ladybug lets them talk to the press much.” Wait what was he saying, to his friend no less. She wouldn’t understand.  
“She must do it so she can keep Chats’ puns all to herself how selfish!”  
“Maybe” Note to self Marinette really knows how to lighten a mood.  
“Yo dudes, the bell rang it's time for class. Although overall the laughter you didn’t hear?”  
“Nino no need to be so harsh our dear children are making progress” Wait isn’t that the tone he should be scared of  
“ALYA! Get back here!” Yeah, anytime Marinette chases someone he should be scared so that's something he’ll have to ask Nino about. Well, at least she didn’t mention him being on her balcony last night.

Apart from that things went pretty smoothly he almost lost it when he found Nathaniel talking to Marinette, AND that it was his cushion she was fixing this morning. But he got over it and soon enough and was distracted well “distracted” being overwhelmed with boredom by science class. When the bell finally rung for lunch he was grateful and the loud sigh of relief that went through the classroom almost wasn’t stopped when their homework was assigned. Ms. Mendeleev's’ homework never failed to take away relief so everyone instead groaned as they sat down for lunch.

He only had to get through this then he was sure Marinette wouldn’t bring up the TOTALLY casual event of having a hero ASLEEP on YOUR balcony. No it would be fine Marinette was kind-hearted, and he knew for sure she wouldn’t bring it up later in time as she wasn’t one to dwell. So yeah it would be fine just let Nino and Alya drive the conversation and enjoy your nice lunch. Wai-  
Then he met eyes with Marinette, he instantly pulled the bag off the table and instead just took out the individual contents of the bag.

Luckily it seemed the others were all talking about the new game Marinette had brought up while they were eating. Yet there is no escaping Alya, there was a reason her blog is doing so well.  
“Wow, you and Marinette have matching lunches. Is this cause of the cushions or-” Then Marinette barely managed to turn her head to the side before spitting out her drink in surprise.  
“My chef must be taking inspiration for the Dupain-Cheng bakery!” That’s not even close to making sense, but it’s better than the truth.  
“No but seriously what’s that about? Alya has a point.” Nino just save me this once, please!  
“Chat.” So quiet the other two didn’t even hear it, maybe it was his cat senses kicking in. For him it was unmistakable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate a bit, possible accidental reveal?

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue if this gets any feedback or readers, or might do it because I want to not sure yet... Also sorry about grammar and just generally bad writing I'm a really bad writer so please tell me your critiques in the comments ^^ Please and Thank you! <3


End file.
